Ruthless Creatures Diabolik Lovers
by Lene Lene
Summary: The residents of Saiko are in danger around the clock due to the existence of ruthless, cruel creatures that crave for their food during a full moon. As the head of the village, Mr. Yui Fujimoto warns the residents of the danger, but he himself was unfortunately involved with the vampires...after his 15 year old daughter, Aiko Fujimoto, moved into Saiko together with him.
1. Prologue

Ruthless Creatures[Diabolik Lovers]

Prologue

"My charm will draw gorgeous human beings closer up on my lap, ready for me to munch on their tasty blood. I couldn't wait anymore...!"

"I'm thirsty..."

"Why do we even have to fucking wait for our meal. I mean, humans CAN'T escape from us. Just a deep bite will do for the night."

"No... Listen up. If you don't want to get screamed at by Him, you have to follow the rules. Be patient."

"...this is so annoying."

"...Teddy, don't you think he is just wasting our time? By this time, I would have already fed you with a glass of finest, human blood..."

As the dim petrifying clouds drifted across the round-shaped full moon, it marks another full-filled night for these ruthless creatures to hunt for food. As the grandfather clock strikes at 12am sharp, big, cold-blooded red eyes glow in the middle of the dark living room. It is a vampire night.

Ear-piercing screams came from houses to houses, leaving the residents of Saiko worried and terrified. They were once warned by the head of the village, Mr. Fujimoto that if they were to experience screams nearby them, they were to hide under their bedsheets and keep as silent as they can. They were also reminded that if they were to try to save the unfortunate victims, they will be the next victim for the cruel creatures too. This is a rule that the residents must obey in order to live in Saiko.

"...This is an order, in order for the residents to stay safe... from the cold-hearted vampires of the Sakamaki Mansion."


	2. Chapter 1 - What Lies Beneath?

Chapter One - What Lies Beneath?

"_What was it...that I heard last night?"_ Aiko asked herself. As soon as Aiko settled herself down in her new house yesterday, she went from houses to houses in Saiko together with her father, Yui Fujimoto to know her neighbors better. However, after her exhausting trip to all of the houses, she realized something abnormal about her neighbors. They are indeed friendly, but Aiko knew deep down in her heart, they hated her existence in Saiko.

"Father. Do you mind telling me what happened to the residents of Saiko? They seemed to be worried about something..."

"Don't worry too much, my dear. You're a sweetheart that brought many smiles to their faces. They are not worried at all." Yui replied so swiftly as soon as he let down his cup of hot coffee.

"...then...how about the weird sounds that I heard last night?"

As soon as Aiko let out her voice, Yui stared at Aiko, speechless.

"W-What kind of s-sounds?! There's no such thing, stop thinking so much! Just enjoy your stay here. After all, it's your second day." Yui quickly rummaged through his bag, as in pretending to search for something so as to refrain Aiko from asking any more questions.

"but-" Aiko tried to speak, but Yui switched the topic and asked Aiko to help him deliver some fruits and vegetables to their relatives whom also recently moved in near their house. Aiko reluctantly agreed and went out of the house. Aiko knew something was going on. Since Aiko has always been a brave and curious little girl, nothing can stop her from achieving what she wants to know. Even though she was only 15 years old, she have the guts of a 25 years old lady.

As time pasts so quickly in the town, it was already 10:30pm. Yui ensured that Aiko closed her eyes and are tucked in tightly before he turned off the bedroom lights. A bothered look was brought across Yui's face. He knew that sooner or later Aiko must learn the truth about this town. It is something unavoidable by the innocent human beings living in Saiko, and in order for them to stay alive is to avoid getting in touch with the vampires.

As soon as Yui closed the door calmly, Aiko opened her eyes slowly. Many ideas start to murmur in her mind, however none of them is a fixed one. She sat up on her pink tender bed, curled up. _What is going wrong with this town? Why is my father so objective whenever I talk about it?_ Aiko looked around and noticed that her room was absolutely surrounded by darkness. She looked out of the small window just beside her desk and was startled by how silent the roadways are, no road lights, not even a silhouette was seen. Exactly nothing. _What the hell is going on?_

It was 11:45pm, and Aiko peeked behind her bedroom door and noticed that her father is walking towards his bedroom. As soon as Yui shut hit door tight, Aiko ensure that he will not come out of his room anymore until day light. She tip-toed slowly out of her room, towards the main door, and went out of her house.

_But what am I going to do even after I left my house?_ Aiko sighed. She sat outside the door, and waited...for a long time before her pink watch shows 12am. It was already midnight. She searched around her and everything remains unchanged. No road lights, no screams, nothing. Probably it was just her imagination. Probably she was overthinking. She looked up above the dim sky, and gazed at the beautiful moon.

Just seconds after she stood up, a huge gush of wind blew across her face, leaving her hair flying towards the wind direction. Chills began running down her skin, and she knew that she should hurry back into the house before catching a cold. After all, it was night time, and the temperature fell greatly due to the absence of the sun.

However, just as she was about to turn the handle of the main door, someone tapped her shoulder hard.

Aiko screamed in fear.


End file.
